


Time can't separate us

by NightPurity



Series: Discord Shance Mini Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death, Kind of a Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mini Fic, Multiple times, Reincarnation AU, Shiro and Lance met way before the Garrison, Sort Of, Soulmates AU, Time never stops, Tragedy, and Neither will their love, past relationship, shangst, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: Again and again, they fell in love.Such a deeply rooted affection, that it defied logic and time.Even now, their souls defied even fate.





	Time can't separate us

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, more Shance mini fics I wrote on discord...
> 
> This one is light angst, so don't worry -w- <3

 

They say when you fall in love with the same person you had once loved in a past life, you are meant for each other. They say you know who they are the moment you meet them because you love them before you know them. 

 

Shiro didn't really believe such a thing at first, but then he met Lance. 

 

He met Lance when he was injured and weak in the forest, Lance had stumbled across him and helped him. He immediately knew when he met the blue eyes of this stranger, he loved him. Shiro didn't know who he was, nor why he was already so attached, but he didn't fight it. The longer they spent together the more Shiro realized that each little quirk and trait Lance had was something he knew and loved before he seen them. 

 

There was this lingering ache though, this little spike of fear when he didn't know where Lance was. He shouldn't be afraid, Lance was frighteningly good with his bow, which was why Shiro nicknamed him Sharpshooter, Lance's talent with a bow was not something he felt he knew before, but just like his other quirks, Shiro still loved him. 

 

That ache got worse the deeper in love Shiro fell, sometimes nightmares plagued his sleeping mind, of battles he didn't fight, of faces he didn't recognize but felt he should know. Shiro would wake from his sleep, terrified and feeling for the warmth of the body he knew and loved to be next to him, to ensure the dream was just that- a dream. His heart didn't stop pounding until he heard the steady beat of Lance's heart thrum.

 

The vivid dreams often spooked him and brought him to training Lance to defend himself. Shiro rubbed his hand through soft brown locks, the sleeping body only stirring a bit before returning to sleep. His nightmares do not change much, Lance still is lost in each dream, but sometimes they are sick orphans, sometimes its in an accident, sometimes it's Shiro holding the body of his lover, life fading and the wound one he inflicted himself. It didn't occur to Shiro until the moment war fell upon the country they lived in…

 

_...There were stories of two people who fall in love, but were never meant to be, yet no matter how often they were torn apart, they never realized they could fight fate until it was too late. They were the original reason soulmates existed, the only reason reincarnation existed. Their souls reincarnating to keep seeking each other out, but the moment they reach for each other, they must start all over again…_

 

Shiro cried out for Lance, his heart shattering when he seen the group over soldiers leaving the house he built with Lance. Shiro couldn't stop them as they burned what their love built, Shiro couldn't stop the death of his loved one, reaching out, but never meeting. It was then Shiro truly realized, those nightmares were not nightmares, but memories of lives before this...

 

And it brought about a new revelation, the more they fell in love throughout the many lives they lived, the more Shiro seemed to realize he loved Lance near immediately meeting him again.... 

 

However, Lance is always the one stolen from him, Lance doesn't get the chance to ever realize how much they mean to each other, Lance never gets to realize that they seek each other out in the many lives they will live... 

 

Shiro decides no matter how many times he must lose Lance, he will keep loving him until they can overcome the fate trying to keep them apart. It only makes sense, that many hundreds of years after that revelation, it become considerably more obvious that Shiro loved Lance, and that there is a connected, a deep seated feeling making him love and protect Lance. 

 

Seeing Lance again, in Keith's shack, it hits Shiro like a brick wall. That this was the one he was searching for, the one in his dreams he needed and he had to protect. His sharpshooter, the one he sought in every life he has. Despite the knowledge Lance will be taken from him again, Shiro won't let it stop him. 

 

He doesn't care how many times he must suffer, it was nothing in the face of how much he loved Lance. Each life, each death, he sought out Lance, just as Lance subconsciously sought him out. They were tied deeply, their love defying time and death, though fate refused to let them live together in peace. 

 

_ They would continue to defy fate, because their love was more important than the world separating them. _

 

"Lance, right?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my love for angst lol
> 
>  
> 
> Thank for reading, sorry it isn't too well written <3


End file.
